


[podfic of] Exquisite Corpse, by CountlessUntruths

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Community: springkink, Corsetry, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Exquisite Corpse by CountlessUntruthsAuthor Summary-Morticia requests for Gomez' help to tie her corset.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] Exquisite Corpse, by CountlessUntruths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exquisite Corpse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51626) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Exquisite%20Corpse%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Exquisite%20Corpse.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Exquisite%20Corpse%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [CountlessUntruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/profile)! 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames). Before this, I had never sought out Addams Family pod/fic which is just wild to me because I love the characters so much, so thank you for inspiring me to explore the offerings on AO3. I hope you enjoy this bit of typically Addams Family style slightly kinky but heartmeltingly sincere romance. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
